Cooking
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: A MachixYuki fic  Machi cooking for Yuki, Yuki cooking for Machi and just how bad they really are. One-Shot.


Machi bit her lip nervously. She stared at Yuki who was about to take a bite of the dinner she made. She knew that she had no cleaning skills, but maybe she would be okay with cooking? Well, tonight proved that to be wrong. She ended up burning the chicken three times (how can you burn chicken _three times_?), made the eggs explode, and completely failed at trying to turn on the rice cooker before realizing that the rice cooker wasn't even plugged into the socket. Plus, she added way too much water, so the rice was completely soggy. She had carefully placed the food on the table (the only thing she did right) and waited in anticipation.

Yuki smiled at Machi. To be honest, he was a bit nervous, the food didn't look that edible, but, damn it, he wasn't going to make Machi sad.

"Um," Machi flushed a deep red. Yuki thought it was adorable. "Y-You don't have to eat it if-if you don't want to."

Yuki shook his head. "No, it's fine. I would love to try your cooking." Yuki grabbed a small piece of the burnt chicken and bit into it.

It tasted horrible! It took all of the self-control Yuki had to chew it and swallow eat. He smiled at Machi. "Delicious," he announced.

Machi blinked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Yuki confirmed, even if he was crying in the inside.

Machi cautiously bit into another piece of chicken and choked. She ended up spitting up the chicken in the napkin.

"How could you eat that?" she exclaimed. "It tastes horrible! I can't believe you lied to me; you didn't have to do that! If it tastes bad, let me know. I don't want to kill you with my terrible cooking!"

With that, Machi took all of the plates and threw it out. After throwing the dishes into the sink, thankfully not breaking any, she sat down at the table in a huff.

Yuki winced. Did he really upset her by trying to make her feel better about her cooking? Was it really that bad to lie about something like that?

Yuki stood up. "Here, why don't I try cooking?"

Machi blinked at Yuki. "Are you sure...?"

Yuki smiled brightly at Machi. "Yeah! Plus, I need more practice anyways."

"Alright," Machi agreed.

Yuki walked into the kitchen. "I'll be back."

-x-

Yuki put the food on the table. They had ended up not having all of the ingredients he needed in order to cook the meal, but he had substituted for those missing ingredients.

Machi stared at the food in shocked horrour. The meat seemed just as bad as her pitiful attempt, if such a thing was possible, and…did she see _eggshells _in the _completely black _rice? How the hell did that happen?

Yuki smiled happily at Machi. "Go on, try some."

Machi gulped, but grabbed a bite of the meat. As soon as she bit into it, she could feel an explosion of _horrible _tastes and nearly choked. However, she had a bit more self-control than that and swallowed the food. She forced a smile to her face, and judging by Yuki's face, it wasn't that successful. "Great!" Machi exclaimed with forced enthusiasm.

Yuki frowned. Was it just him, or did Machi's enthusiasm seemed…fake? Yuki bit into the meat and widened his eyes in horrour. He immediately spit it out into a napkin.

"This tastes horrible! I can't believe you lied to me; you didn't have to do that! If it tastes bad, let me know. I don't want to kill you with my terrible cooking!" Yuki exclaimed, feeling a tad bit of déjà vu. Yuki took the dishes and threw the food away and slammed the plates into the sink, luckily not breaking any.

Both of them glared sullenly at each other, and then started laughing until their sides ached and they just couldn't laugh any more.

"W-We're the same!" Machi managed to bit out in between laughs.

"We both suck at cooking!" exclaimed Yuki.

They continued to chuckle for a bit more, but the laughter died down.

"Want to just go eat out?" asked Yuki.

Machi smiled and nodded. "Of course…Yuki-kun."

Yuki smiled. "Then let's go…Machi-chan."

Together, they left their horrible creations in the trash and the dirty dishes in the sink and went out to eat.

A/N: They both seemed terrible at cleaning up, so I was thinking that they might had the same horribleness of cooking as well. xD I can just imagine the two of them trying to cook for each other and then epically failing.  
>Timeline: Yuki moved into his new apartment, Machi decides to come and visit during the break and cook.<br>To be honest, I love Fruits Basket, but I really love Yuki and Kakeru interactions, but NOT Yaoi. It's not like I have a thing against yaoi, as you can see on my favourite's list, I have read a lot, but I like Yuki/Kakeru friendship than yaoi. If any of you guys have seen/written one, please send me a link. And no, this isn't a way to get more reviews, you can just PM if you want if you don't want to review (which would make me sad).  
>I feel like they're OOC, but that's okay. I'm only experimenting anyways. XD<p> 


End file.
